Aftermath
by LadieLazarus
Summary: After the horrifying events of Invincible, the people we know and love have to try to put their lives back together. This story chronicles snapshots of life as they do just that.
1. Jaina and Jag

Title: In the Aftermath

Title: Aftermath

Fandom: Star Wars

Genre: Angst/Romance/Gen

Characters/Pairings: Jaina/Jag, etc… not really sure yet

Rating: PG-13ish

Summary: The characters we love deal with the events of Invincible.

Disclaimer: I don't own. If I did, I would be too busy making millions to write fic

1.

Jaina and Jag

High Moff Jagged Fel was sitting at his desk in his meticulously ordered office when the door buzzer sounded. His aide, who had been reviewing tomorrow's schedule with him, rose obediently to answer the door. She stood in the doorway, blocking his view of the person, but the voice was all too familiar.

"Excuse me. Do you have an appointment?" This question, Jagged knew, was pointless. He had no appointments for the next half-hour, and knew that his aide was more than aware of his schedule's every moment.

"No. Don't need one, either. Let me see him."

"Hold on a moment, I'll see if he's available. The High Moff is terribly busy."

"Yeah. Whatever. I'm coming in. How's that? If he wants me out, then he can remove me himself."

Jagged snorted and leaned back in his chair, waiting for Jaina Solo to make her way into his inner office.

"Why, hello Jaina. What brings you down here?"

"I hear you have a small hole in your schedule. Tell your aide to beat it for a minute. I want to talk to you."

Jag could hear Kias tense up, and he applied his strictest discipline to not snorting in laughter at Jaina's tpical abrupt manner.

"Very well. Kias, we will continue this in 22 minutes." Jag waved her away, ignoring the indignant huff that followed her out, and turned his attention, instead, to the figure that sat with crossed legs in his office chair.

"So. How's Moff-ity working out for you?" Jaina picked up a holo cube on his desk and flipped through the pictures. Jag leaned forward, plucked it from her hands and placed it into his desk drawer. She pouted and he, for not the first time in what felt like centuries, fought the urge to kiss her.

"That would be mine. As for Moff_ship_, it's working out fine. I mean, aside from the moffs learning to act like grown ups, it's been an, uh, interesting shift in perspective."

"Glad to hear it." Jaina took her comm unit out of her pocket and started toying with the antenna.

"Did you come all the way over here to my office to sit and fidget?" Jag leaned forward on his desk, and Jaina started slightly at being called out.

"I'm not fidgeting. I just came to talk to you about something that's been on my mind." She put the comm back in her pocket and looked him in the eye.

"Oh, and what would that be?" Jag cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, these days, it seems, that that would be _you_, High Moff Fel." Jaina smirked. She was happy to see that her response seemed to shake him up a little.

"Um. Well. What exactly do you mean by that?" He stood and walked to the window, deliberately putting distance between them. Jaina thwarted his attempt by crossing the room to lean on the wall to his right. He wished she couldn't appear so cool in the face of the conversation he'd been imagining since he found his way back to the war.

"What I mean, sir, is that you have been occupying an outrageous amount of my brain time these days. I have a lot to think about and deal with right now, so I'd appreciate it if you'd knock it off." She had moved a little closer and Jag had to fight again against the urge to do something decidedly un-Moff-like.

"Well, I do apologize, Jaina. What do you suggest that I do to make it right?"

"Quite honestly, I would just like to know exactly where I stand in your esteem these days. I mean, I would like to know if I'm wasting my time, because as I've said, it's attention that could be devoted elsewhere." This time, it was Jag who stepped closer.

"Where do you stand? Jaina, I'll be honest with you. I'd love to play cute games with you, but I'm really busy these days and just can't be bothered with coy. If I didn't have a meeting in," Jag checked his chronometer, "ten minutes, I'd have one hell of a response for you."

"Well, do you think you'd still feel like… responding later?" Jaina leaned sideways against the wall in front of him.

"Solo, I think it's been a long and exhausting 12 or so years and you already know the answer to that question." Jag smirked and crossed his arms against his chest.

"Well, that's all I wanted to know. You can look me up tonight if you get out of your meeting in time."

"Where you going to be?" Jag was suddenly wondering how fast he could end the Moff meeting.

"Well, Dad and I have to put new repulsors in the Falcon, so I'll be there for a while, and then I'll be at my parents' apartment." She shrugged.

"Oh. You still haven't got a place?" An idea was beginning to form in Jag's brain. He just hoped that Jaina's ever-unpredictable mood didn't swing the wrong way on him.

"Well, oddly enough, when your brother butchers half a galaxy, he manages to do a hell of a lot of damage to a remarkable amount of beings that own apartment buildings. Not a lot of people seem to be wiling to give me the benefit of the doubt these days." She snorted and Jag refrained from pointing out that it was good to hear her be sarcastic about Jacen rather than reduced to tears. She really was getting better. The last six months had been hard on her, but she was truly recovering.

"Well, at the risk of sounding ridiculously sure of myself, did you know that I've inherited Admiral Pellaeon's old residence?"

"I'd heard that. I couldn't believe it. I mean, I've lived with you, Jag. The personal belongings you own couldn't fit in a corner of that place."

"Stay with me." Jag realized that he was quickly losing time until his meeting. "I mean, I've got six wings. It could be like we're living in entirely different houses."

"Or it could be like we're living in entirely the same house." Jaina smirked. "I would comment on your being a cocky son of a bitch except for three points."

"And they are?"

"One: It makes sense. I'm tired of living with my parents, and you have more than enough room. Two: You have a meeting in about 30 seconds, and Three: It's only been something like 5 years for me, but trust me when I tell you it's been plenty long and frustrating." She snorted again, and Jag really wished that the moffs would suddenly drop dead. "You want me to pack a bag tonight?"

"That'd be fine. I should be home around 2300 hours."

"Excellent. I'll be there. But for the moment, I have a date with a Corellian stocklight freighter, and you have a date with some impatient politicians." Right on cue, Kias bustled back in the office and glanced, disapproving, at Jaina's retreating back. Jag sighed and prepared himself for his meeting briefing and forced himself to forget that he had a much more interesting meeting set for later.


	2. Han and Leia

2

2.

Han and Leia

"Han?" Leia Organa Solo stepped into the apartment that she was currently sharing with her husband, her daughter, Jaina, and her "new" daughter Amelia. Knowing that Han and Jaina were both supposed to be working on the _Millennium Falcon_ until late, she had gone to dinner with Mirax Terrik-Horn and Iella Antilles. She had lost track of time and now found herself coming home a little past midnight.

She kicked off her shoes and was taking her hair out of its complicated arrangement, searching for hairpins with her delicate fingers when she stopped short, finding the target of her search directly, unexpectedly, in front of her.

Han Solo sat, in the dark, in the living room section of the apartment. He was staring into a glass of Corellian whiskey, and Leia wondered if she needed to start monitoring his alcohol intake again.

"Hey Princess." He was sober. Good. Leia exhaled a sigh of relief. She moved toward him, turning on the room's light as she walked. The sudden change in atmosphere caused Han to cringe.

"Sorry. What in the worlds are you doing sitting here in the dark?" She sat beside him on the sofa, and his arm came up automatically to drape across her shoulders.

"She's moving out." Han sighed heavily and looked at Leia seemingly defeated. It was all Leia could do not to laugh.

"Jaina? Really? When did this happen? I thought you two were working on the _Falcon_ tonight." Leia leaned into his embrace and laid her head on his shoulder.

"We were." Han practically growled. "That's when I found out that she was packin' up and movin' out." He took another sip from his glass before offering it, gently, in Leia's direction. She took it from him and took a healthy sip herself, only shivering slightly at the strength of the liquid, but otherwise unbothered. Han often thought to himself that few people would believe the amount of very strong alcohol that his wife could, in fact, consume and tolerate.

"Well, what do you think brought that on?"

"I'll tell you what brought that on. Chiss-boy brought that on." Leia sat upright and, this time, couldn't manage to suppress her laugh.

"Jagged? She's moving in with Jag?"

"It seems like it. Apparently the kid inherited Admiral Pellaeon's quarters. She said we had to be tired of her hanging around here at her age, so she packed a bag and said she'd be back tomorrow to get the rest of it."

"As if I could ever be tired of one of my own children hanging around." Leia shook her head in disbelief. "So I guess that means she's made a decision, huh?"

Han snorted.

"More like Zekk made her choice for her."

"Han!" Leia smacked him on the arm. "Don't you dare let Jaina hear you talk like that. You know that she's terribly upset that he's still missing." Leia rested back against his shoulder again. "But honestly, I think we always knew that as long as Jag was in the picture, that he was the one her heart really belonged to."

"It's not her heart that has me drinking here in the dark, Your Highness. It's the fact that he gets to rest of her too that suddenly makes me want to be very, very drunk." Han emptied the rest of his glass and stood, his obvious intent being to refill. Leia reached up and tugged him back down the couch. He landed beside her with no premise of grace and the air left his body with an undignified grunt.

"Siddown, flyboy. You don't need a drink. Look, your daughter has been in love with Jagged Fel for years and you've known that for longer than she has. You always complain about how much you hate Zekk. Now, she's decided that Zekk is not the man to whom her future belongs, and you want to throw a childish fit about that." She repositioned herself on the couch and began rubbing Han's shoulders in a slow, conciliatory manner. She had learned long ago that if she had to give Han news that he didn't want to hear, her best bet was to partner the news with some sort of physical comfort. He sighed in relief under her ministrations, and she could feel him relax slightly.

"I'm not being childish." He made a feeble attempt to continue to defend his side of the argument. "I just don't want that little lizard-monkey pawing at my daughter is all." He leaned back into his wife's massage-turned-embrace. She hugged him tightly and then pushed him upright so that she could resume her position tucked along his side.

"Han, sweetheart. No one is 'pawing' at Jaina. She's 31 years old, Han. She is totally in control of herself and her life. You have to step back and just let her live."

In response, Han slumped a little more into the forgiving cushions of the couch. When he turned to look at her again, he looked practically overcome. She was seeing that look more and more on Han's face and it troubled her every time.

"She's the only one we've got left, Leia. I never thought—" He trailed off and fought hard to keep himself from becoming totally immersed in sadness and self-pity. Leia knew exactly what it was that he never thought. Neither of them had imagined that they'd ever be talking about their only child. It never entered her mind with all that war seemed to bring to the galaxy, that it would also bring the loss of any of her children. She had always, somewhere in the back of her mind, thought her family invincible. Chewie's death changed it a little, but these last 10 years or so had been particularly hard to take.

"I know, Han. Believe me, I know." She placed a hand on his arm. "But, you can't allow what…what happened to them to dictate the way that we treat Jaina. She's a grown woman and we need to treat her like the individual she is."

"I know that, Leia. I hate myself for it, but sometimes I think that what happened and, suddenly, I really can't seem to let her go."

"Han. We can't let ourselves think like that. You know that it's a self-defeating path. Besides," Leia stroked the hand currently holding hers, "we have Amelia to think about now."

"That's true. Little brat's adorable, damn her."

"Where is she now?" Leia picked her head up off of his shoulder and scanned the apartment looking around for signs that Amelia was still around.

"Oh, she's in bed. I told her the story of the Emperor's Foot and she dropped right off." Han finished his drink and set the empty glass on the table.

"Han!" Leia smacked his arm. "You didn't tell her that story!"

"Well sure I did, Princess. Kids love that story."

"That story is awful, Han."

"It is not. It's a perfectly wonderful little bedtime story."

"Han, It was awful the first time you invented it for the twins on the way back to Coruscant and it's still awful now."

In response to the charges being levelled at him, Han made the necessary effort to pull himself off of the couch. Turning, he held his hand out to his wife and she took it suspiciously.

"C'mon, Princess. We're going to bed. I'm too old and too tired to fight with you anymore about this. Besides, I think that the fact that Amelia is asleep right now attests to my being completely correct." He kissed the top of her head and started to walk down the corridor towards their bedroom. She scowled slightly at his retreating form, and he turned to her, his eyes softening and his smile shrinking slightly. "Look, Princess, we've got each other, and we've got Jaina and Amelia and we're going to be all right, right?"

"Right." Leia smiled and realized that he was, in fact, correct. No matter what the galaxy had to throw at them yet would pose no threat as long as they had each other. Jaina had been very astute in that observation. However, there was still another observation yet to make, Leia suddenly understood while watching his retreating back. She crept down the corridor after him and whispered, just loud enough that he could hear it.

"Han?"

"Yeah?" He turned around, clearly expecting to be reprimanded for leaving his glass out or something. Instead, his wife smirks and winks.

"I still like the way your pants fit." Leia uses this moment of surprise to walk by Han and into the bedroom. It took Han a few moments to shake himself before he followed her, smirking himself and thinking that maybe having the house almost to themselves again might not be the worst thing in the galaxy.


	3. Jaina, Han, and Lando

Chapter Note: SPOILERS FOR MILENNIUM FALCON!!!!!!!! Even though, this chapter takes place about 2 years before Millennium Falcon, there are still slight references to stuff learned from that book. You have been warned.

3.

Jaina, Han and Lando

"I wonder what in the worlds he wants with me." Jaina stood beside her father on a private Coruscant landing dock. She rubbed her arms briskly trying to avoid the slight chill. Her father, without hesitation, shrugged out of his jacket and draped it around her shoulders. She smiled in gratitude and slipped her arms through the large sleeves. "Thanks, Daddy."

"Sure, Princess." Han shook his head. Every time she called him 'Daddy' he felt like he was dealing with his nine year old daughter again. "Besides, he probably just wanted to abuse your boyfriend's personal landing dock. It's not often you get access to a top-level dock on Coruscant these days. I haven't had one since your mom was chief of state."

"Jag won't use it." Jaina rolled her eyes "He doesn't really have a ship anyway now that he no longer has a claw craft. He told me to use it, but I have no use for it now that I don't have an X-wing anymore. I'm more than happy to let Lando use it. I am surprised, though, that he got away. He just had a baby. I can't believe that Tendra let him escape long enough to come visiting here."

"I have no idea, sweetheart. I'm as surprised as you are. All I know is that he said that he was coming to visit and he wanted you to come meet him. He didn't get away, either. He's bringing Tendra and the baby with him."

"The baby? Oh wow. I haven't seen him yet." Jaina smiled. She had begun to concern herself lately. The older she got, the less babies seemed to terrify her and they began, instead, to seem more and more like something she'd wish to eventually acquire. Of course, it was probably a good thing. If she was going to get serious with Jag, at this point, it would more than likely result in marriage. And marriage to a Fel would end in children. Still, the idea of children of her own was still scary enough that she knew it was a few years off. That was probably good. The Solo/Skywalker clan needed time to repair it before it could emotionally handle new additions.

_The Love Commander _made its way into the dock with grace and dignity. Then, the boarding ramp lowered and its pilot did the same.

Lando Calrissian exited the ship with his wife, Tendra, behind him carrying a giggling 6-month-old infant. He strode across the floor like a man much younger than he should have. He walked first to Han, whom he clasped in a brotherly hug.

"Han! You crazy, old pirate! How are you?"

"I'm fine, you sleazebag. I see you brought the mini-Calrissian. What did the galaxy ever do to you?"

"I'll have you know he's adorable. Tendra, show Han the baby and let him keel over in jealousy!"

Then, as if seeing her for the first time, Lando shifted his attention to Jaina, put on his 'charm' smile, and Jaina rolled her eyes pre-emptively and prepared for what was to come.

"Jaina! You look more and more resplendent every time I see you! I hope that Fel realizes what a gem of a woman he's got. You really are looking absolutely fantastic."

"Tell him to shut up if you want, Jaina." Tendra, who had finished hugging Han, spoke up. "I do it all the time. But he's not kidding. You really do look fantastic."

"Well of course she does!" Han threw an arm over Jaina's shoulders. "She's her father's daughter, isn't she?"

"And somehow, in spite of that she manages to looks tremendously beautiful." Jaina rolled her eyes yet again and moved away from her father to throw her arms around her father's old buddy.

"Hey, Lando! How are you?"

"I'm so tired I could die." Lando muttered into her ear. "I'm too old for this baby nonsense." Then, backing away, Lando grinned and gestured to his wife, son, and starship. "I am splendid, my lady! It's too kind of you to ask."

Tendra stepped forward and handed the baby over to the smirking Jaina. Chance, as Lando Jr., was being referred to these days, automatically reached up and tugged at Jaina's zipper and she put her hand up to keep the conversation from turning into some sort of burlesque act.

"Well, he's your kid all right, Calrissian!" Jaina turned, mock frowning, to Lando Tendra stepped forward as if to take Chance back. Jaina shook her head. "He's fine, Tendra. I can defend my virtue against this little tyke." She picked Chance up to where he was eye level with her, and crossed her eyes. Chance giggled and Lando and Tendra smiled knowingly at each other.

"All right, Calrissian," Han spoke up, ending the tender moment. "What's going on that you needed Jaina here for? She's a busy lady, after all and you were quite insistent."

"Yeah," Jaina deftly manoeuvred Chance to balance on her hip and swivelled to catch her Dad's smuggling buddy in her sights. "What do you need me for? I mean we all know Dad's full of shavit and that I'm not really that busy, but it was strange that you requested that I be here."

Lando and Tendra shared a conspiratorial glance before Lando closed the distance between himself and his best friend's daughter.

"Well, Jaina. I had hoped to do this in a more dramatic way, as is my usual and fantastic style," he ignored Jaina's rolled eyes and continued, "but, I'll do it now. Tendra and I realize that we're getting a bit old for this baby nonsense. I mean, all joking aside, I'm not as young as I once was."

"None of us are." Jaina said, shrugging. "I mean, I haven't even gotten married yet and parts of me are a lot closer to the floor than they used to be. I'm not okay with that. I mean, nobody checked with me."

"Oh, honey, it only gets worse from here." Tendra laughed at Jaina, throwing a comforting arm around her shoulders. Jaina sighed dramatically.

"Okay, and we're done with that subject." Han spoke up from his position; decidedly uncomfortable with picturing exactly which parts his daughter was referring to. "You were talking about being a dinosaur, Lando?"

"Ah. Yes. Anyway, we also recognize that this galaxy is a dangerous place, Jaina. People are constantly takings risks and setting plans into motion, and we understand that the consequences of that are often a little more permanent than we'd like them to be." Lando fell silent as Jaina's thoughts turned obviously to Jacen for the briefest of moments.

"Yeah. I get that." She smiled and Lando knew it was safe to continue.

"Well, we got to thinking about Chance and his place in the galaxy, and we know that, should something ever happen to Tendra and myself, we need someone to take care of Chance. You're pretty much set to marry that Fel kid, we figure, and there's no way you're getting out of that one without at least two or three other Fels. So, we thought that maybe you wouldn't think too poorly about adding a Calrissian to the mix, should circumstances require it."

"In other words, Jaina, we'd love for you to be the baby's godmother."

Jaina looked down at Chance and looked back up at Lando again. She looked terrified and flattered at the same time. And although that was a combination you'd think that Calrissian would have been used to, it disarmed him to think that she might refuse. He and Tendra had thought about this very hard, and to have to rethink at this point would be a really daunting concept.

Fortunately for Lando, Jaina's face broke out in a grin. She handed Chance to her father so that she had both arms free to wrap Han's old buddy in a death-grip hug.

"Lando, thank you." She released him, leaving him swaying a bit in shock before turning to Tendra and treating her to the same sort of attack. "And you, Tendra. Thank you. This is a tremendous amount of confidence to place in a person, and I promise to do the best I can." She reached back towards Han and Chance went to her without a moment's hesitation. He instantly tucked himself against her shoulder and fell asleep without much preamble.

"Looks like you've got a good start." Tendra smiled warmly at Jaina.

"She's going to need it. She's with a Fel." Lando laughed and Han turned to glare at him.

"She doesn't need to be rushing into the baby thing. She's too young, and they're not even engaged."

"_She _is standing right here." Jaina was using Leia-tone and Han flinched reflexively. "And she is aware that she's too young, Daddy." She nudged Han with the shoulder not holding the baby. "I'm not thinking about kids anytime soon."

"Well thank the Force for that." Han sighed in relief and turned to Lando. "I don't know about you Calrissian, but I think an announcement like this deserves something to eat to seal the deal. Your treat, I should think."

"Absolutely. I was just about to suggest it, myself." Lando smiled widely and threw one arm gently around Jaina, so as not to disturb the baby, and one around his wife with much more enthusiasm. "Then, after we call Leia and the five of us have a terrific and absurdly expensive meal on my credit, I say that we dump Chance off on his new godmother and head out on the town."

"Yeah. That'll be happening, Calrissian." Jaina handed Chance back to his father, who looked entirely too comfortable with a baby for someone with Lando's reputation. The baby woke up just enough to spit up all over Lando, and Jaina and Han dissolved into giggles. Lando, for his part, just seemed to look slightly unsettled.

"You go and get changed on the ship, hon." Tendra smiled and touched his unsullied shoulder gently before taking Chance from him. "We'll call Leia in the meantime and see where she'd like to spend your money."

As Lando headed up the passenger ramp to the ship, he looked back at Jaina, Han and Tendra. Tendra was talking to Leia on the comm and the two were already giggling like much younger women. He guessed it was at Han's expense as his friend was looking very offended. He thought to himself that it was great to have things slowly getting back to normal. But, it would be even better as soon as he could get out of his vomit-covered tunic.


End file.
